


James' Christmas Surprise

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two year old James has a Christmas surprise for his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James' Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supergreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/gifts).



> Written in '08.

"So we're popping over at your mum's house at noon?" Harry asked his wife as they strode down the hallway.

"Yep," Ginny confirmed. "And we need to be on time. She nearly had a fit when we were late for her birthday party last year. I swear she'll never let me forget."

"Not exactly our fault that your water broke six weeks early."

Ginny chuckled. "Well, try telling mum that." She stroked her tiny bump fondly. "Number three's on the way already." She shook her head. 

Ginny looked up, about to say more to her husband, when she saw that he was standing awe-struck in the archway of the living room. "Harry, what's—Oh Merlin…"

The living room was a complete wreck. Colorful ribbons, wrapping paper and construction paper were strewn throughout the room; some looked to be pasted to the walls and floor. Their oldest son was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, covered in glitter and spell-o-tape. 

James was unaware of their presence. He was humming a tune, messily wrapping a gift. He gasped, and his mouth formed an 'o' shape when Ginny cleared her throat, announcing her and Harry's presence. Then he gave them a carefree smile and shouted, "Merry Christmas!"

Harry and Ginny groaned when they heard their youngest son, Albus, who was supposed to be sleeping in the next room, begin to wail.

"Can you take care of that?" Ginny pointed her thumb in the direction to Albus' room. "I'll clean up this mess." 

Without a word, her husband nodded and left.

Ginny weakly smiled at her son. She outstretched her arms and James came running to her, clutching her knees tightly. She stroked the boy's hair. "Now James, remember that we told you not to do this again? I know you're only trying to help out, honey, but frankly, it was a miracle that we got the room back to normal at all." 

She bent down so she was eye level with her son. "Remember how I told you that daddy's worried that one day you'll make _too much_ of a mess and destroy the house?" Ginny leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "Just keep doing what you're doing, okay? You're a kid, so have fun." 

With a flick of her wand, the entire room became neat and tidy. She stood up and ruffled his hair. "Let's get you to bed, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
